I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of penile erection support means. In particular, it is a pressure valve positioned externally on the one pubic and the two perineal areas of arterial entry of blood into and veinal exit of blood out from the penis. Application of external pressure sufficient to squeeze the easily collapsible exit veins closed, but insufficient to close the less collapsible entry arteries, increases blood pressure in the penis with a valvular effect to aid in achieving and maintaining penile erection during sexual intercourse.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known since the early era of modern medicine that valvular control of blood flowing in and out of the penis could be employed to aid in achieving adequate turgidity for successful coitus. There have been a variety of valvular devices to accomplish this objective. None, however, have provided precise positioning of an external pressure valve on all three areas of arterial entry into and veinal exit out from the penis. Nor has any known device provided variable pressure that can be regulated by a user on all three blood flow areas effectively in a manner taught by this invention.
Typical of devices in the prior art are resilient bands positioned around the base of the penis as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,800 granted to H.L. Rowland on Jul. 2, 1991 and Number 3,461,863 granted to G.R. Sullinger on Aug. 19, 1969. A penile cylinder supported by belts to apply pressure to only one blood flow area at the base of the penis was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,829 granted to O.L. Knapps on Feb. 16, 1988. An elastic cord that encircled the waist and passed between the legs from the rear of a user to engage a rigid arc member on top of the penis to provide pressure on only the pubic blood flow area was taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,175 granted to K. Chapman on Feb. 17, 1987. A penile support splint without any valvular means was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,484 granted to L.J. Cannon on Mar. 31, 1987. Neither of these devices nor any other known device is believed to describe or to teach the three point valvular control of penile blood flow provided by this invention.
Impotency is typically caused by valvular dysfunction resulting from the aging process, psychosomatic causes, cultural inhibitions and various environmental stresses. Some impotency is caused by physical injury or illness. Impotency is usually aggravated by aging. Regardless of the cause, however, it has a major adverse effect on marital relations and on resulting societal conditions. Although this invention does not reverse causes of the dysfunction, it has remedial utility.